Aftermath
by Sailor Latias
Summary: Part 2 of 2. [This one might even ruin the entire thing but I had to write SOMEthing.]


**The morning it moves, she does not even notice.**

Her hands are too busy to be bothered while her head soars freely in clouds.  
At dawn, Aurora forces herself awake to tend to the animals.  
By noon, she plays a game of Mahjong with Father while Mother weaves.  
Come evening, she makes dinner and never once forgets to set Mulan's plate.  
No one objects, but she knows it hurts.

Sometimes when sleep readily avoids her, Aurora plays the zither.  
Mother nags when she doesn't practice; Father over-praises the little she knows.  
The music drowns out the cries of Mother and sometimes her own.  
She misses Mulan much; she prays Mulan will return home alive and well.  
When dawn breaks, Aurora is shaken awake by Father's large hands.

The old man swallows, his face a ghastly white, "_The soldiers have returned from war_..."

x

The princess stays behind to watch house that day.

She works vigorously, making sure the entire compound is spotless.  
Every once in a while her ring finger will move, and she freezes.  
She would look at it, and wait for another twitch to confirm...  
Nothing happens; Aurora sighs softly and resumes cleaning.  
She wonders if she should prepare a meal when she hears their voices return.

Mother is still weeping with joy, Father is as well.  
The princess hides herself from view and when the coast is clear, she slips outside.  
She makes conversation with the pigs, passes by the chickens, and notices the new horse.  
The black stallion with the white streak peers at her cautiously next to Father's brown mare.  
Mulan's horse, he must be.

Her ring finger moves again, and she slowly turns around, bracing herself.

x

Still clad in armor, Mulan smiles and bows to her.

"You're still as beautiful as I remember, but now you're taller than me," she laughs.  
"I wish you well, my Princess," but her smile falters, "Were you avoiding me?"  
Aurora shakes her head and looks away; Mulan tilts hers and waits patiently.  
"Each night for twelve years I've called for you, but never once did you heed.  
It was selfish of me to expect an answer from you, but I had to know you were still alive.

"I have nothing prepared for your return, Mulan, and I apologize.  
I am not even ready to greet you, as you've caught me running away like a coward.  
Your return brings great joy, as I'm sure Mother and Father have made abundantly clear.  
But as of right now I am not worth your time, so please, don't let me ruin your homecoming."  
She bites her lip and rubs her arm for a little comfort.

"Stubborn," Mulan sighs, smiling, "Come, help me dress; I'm not sure which clothes are mine."

x

She does not remember Mulan being so modest.

"For twelve years I've had to hide my breasts and bathe in secret," she says,  
"Unfortunately, I am no longer used to being so open, Princess, forgive me."  
Shaking her head, Aurora smiles softly as she lovingly strips the warrior of her armor.  
She runs a hand over Mulan's smooth skin and leaves little kisses on her shoulders.  
It is only once or twice the woman shies away from the intimacy.

Up and down went Aurora's hands on Mulan's toned body.  
Up and down went the volume in Mulan's moans and sharp intakes of breath.  
The princess smirks when she finds a sore spot, to Mulan's apparent dismay.  
When she finishes the massage, the warrior is left panting.  
"It seems... Ba-Ba has... taught you... well," she says.

"Indeed," replies Aurora, readying her sister's dress, "But I put effort into this one just for you."

x

Dinner is a feast.

Mother makes a fuss, as usual, and throws food into her daughter's bowl.  
"_You've gotten so thin! You're skin and bones!_" she says, "_Hurry and eat more, Mulan!_"  
Aurora giggles to herself while Father hides a smile; Mother always knew how to coddle.  
"_Ah Ma, it's fine!_" laughs Mulan, "_I can take care of myself, do you not remember?_"  
She turns to Aurora and practically shoves everything in her plate to the princess.

After Aurora pours another round of wine, Mulan calls for their undivided attention.  
"_I've news from my Commanding General - he wishes to betroth me to his daughter_."  
Immediately, Aurora spits out her drink; her appetite, she felt, left at once.  
Everyone stares - Mother and Father in disapproval, Mulan in general amusement.  
"_I'm so sorry,_" she mumbles, "_Congratulations, Mulan. When is the wedding date?_"

A cheeky grin in response, "_When you wish, Princess; for you see, I have declined_."

x

The first night together again is wonderful.

Gone was the awkwardness Aurora feared; they hold each other tightly under the sheets.  
They bury minds in distant memories as Mulan struggles to familiarize herself to home.  
"For twelve years you slept alone," she sighs, drawing circles on Aurora's stomach with a finger.  
"Here in this cold room, in this small bed, with not even the full moon for company.  
How lonely you must have been."

Aurora shakes her head and caresses Mulan's cheek.  
Each day she had someone to bid goodnight, and each year she had someone to look forward to seeing.  
"You are not the only one who had to hide herself, Mulan," she whispers.  
"Will you let me share with you... the most dangerous secret of all?"  
A small gulp and quick, nervous nodding is her reply.

She smiles tenderly and pulls the covers over their heads.

x

After Mulan's life falls into routine, they come to see her.

Three men approach random pedestrians and regroup together to come towards Aurora.  
She stops sweeping the front walk when they near, and smiles at them mutely in greeting.  
"_Pardon me_," one says slowly, "_We - are looking - for a man - named - Hua Mulan_."  
"_**Mulan**_," a second stresses, before turning to his buddies, "_Does she understand Chinese?_"  
Aurora's smile broadens and she curtsies curtly before hurrying back into the house.

"Mulan!" she calls, quickly checking room to room, "Three hooligans want to see you!"  
She finds Mulan with needlework in their room, noting how fast it get shoved under a pillow.  
"What hooligans?" the warrior tries to ask casually, "Did they tell you their names?"  
"They think of me stupid and you a man."  
Mulan bites her lower lip and after a minute, smiles.

"Invite them in, Princess," says she coyly, "Tell them Mulan will be with them shortly."

x

"_Please, sit_," Aurora says slowly, mockingly, "_Do - you - like - tea?_"

"_Please_," said the first man, "_Thank you, girl_."  
When she turns her back, the princess rolls her eyes heavily.  
She prepares the tea and adds a little something extra into the pot.  
Passing by their room, she warns Mulan not to drink anything.  
Separating her eyes from the mirror, Mulan gives her a funny look.

Seeing Father sitting with the men nearly shocks Aurora into dropping the tray.  
They are laughing heartily and chatting away like old friends.  
Thankfully, Mother comes along and asks if she wants her to serve the soldiers.  
She backs up sheepishly, "_Mother, I've put pepper into the tea, don't let Father drink it!_"  
Mother sighs and crosses her arms, "_Why would you be so stupid, Daughter?_"

Princess returns the sigh and makes a face, "_I felt slighted and they deserve it_," she hissed.

x

Mother carefully sets the tea on the table and pours for four.

Her ring finger twitches so the princess quietly rushes to her room.  
There, in one of her more modest dresses, stands Mulan in wait.  
"Do I look okay to you?" she asks, running a hand through her hair,  
"It's about time they realize women are just as capable as they are."  
Aurora eyes her Mulan up and down, unconsciously licking her lips at the sight.

All conversation ceased once the women entered the room.  
"_Hua Mulan_!" Aurora announces, gesturing grandly to the warrior woman beside her.  
Each soldier swallows his tea quickly, sputtering, and finally stands up in greeting.  
"_General Hua_!" breathes one, eying Mulan up and down in her dress, "_General Hua_..."  
"_Brother Hua, you've changed_..." says the third soldier, who had yet to speak, in disbelief.

"_For twelve years we fought together_," Mulan nods, "_But never once did you know_."

x

Late one night a little while later, Aurora awakens to Mulan shuffling about again.

She moans loudly to let her know she's awake, and sits up in bed to stare at her shadow.  
"Don't leave me again," she whines, "Come back to bed... your princess is cold."  
Mulan shushes her and whispers nearby, "I won't be going alone if that's what you think."  
Aurora yawns. "Hnnh? But you're still leaving and I won't have it."  
"We leave tomorrow, Princess; sleep, rest up for now."

"Last time you told me to sleep, you left me alone..." the princess mutters, "You lied to me."  
"That was many years ago, we were at war; today is something different, I promise you."  
Aurora pounds the mattress with the sides of her fists, "Then prove it; come here."  
The woman sighs and returns to bed, the younger clings tightly to her and falls into slumber.  
"Sleep, Princess Aurora," Mulan whispers, "My story has ended, but yours is about to begin."

**Tomorrow is when everything has to change, but tonight, Mulan decides, maybe that can wait.**


End file.
